fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good, the Bad and the Furry
September ''24th. X791. 123 miles from Magnolia.'' A lone male with a flicking tail walks drearily down a path with a rather tired expression. "Bah...why is this damn town so far away...I need an Exceed like Natsu-san, this is exhausting!", the boy moaned out loud to himself as he trudges onwards. He croons his head to look up at the mountain beside him, intrigued by its sheer height. "God help anyone who has to go up there...Wait, I don't have to, do I?!?", he squawked as he scrambled through his bag for the quest page and sighed in relief upon confirming what he desired. "Phew..", he let out in relief as he swiped a bead of sweat from his brow. A girl with a familiar smiled as she gazed at the view from the cliff. She could see hardly anyone around but even so the trees and the far away village made her gasp. "Kira, this is how to live as a Mage!" She let out another sigh. Wanting to get a EVEN BETTER view she stepped forward towards the edge of the cliff. She could feel the wind around her making her hair flow to the right. Kira made a made a squeaky sound warning Yui. "Kira stop worr- INGGGGG!" During her rant and not looking where she was going she took one last step forward and the ground fell beneath her making her go flying down the cliff. "Help me Kira!!!" She cried as she whooshed down. Kira swooped down the cliff and tried to help her master but failed due to her small size. Yui screamed and screamed before she landed on top of something. "That wasn't that bad Kira!" She said half-heartedly smiling. Kira swooped down on top of the 'thing' and to Yui's surprise... it was a man who wasn't happy AT ALL! "Erm... Ah..." Yui blushed. She has never been good with boys... The boy stopped when he heard a scream getting louder and louder, and looked into the distance, then left, then right...and then up. Putting his hand on his brow like a sunshade, he focused his eyes. "What is that? ...Wait, SHIT!! GYAA-AAH!!!", he squawked as he failed to move in time and is squashed into the ground, and then something else lands on his head and makes him eat dust (metaphorically of course). "Owchie...", the boy grumbled as he lay there in surprise, his tail just hanging limply in the air. Jumping to his feet and throwing the girl and the little thing off him, he barked at them in anger, "Can't you watch where you fall, girly?! Even I can do that, so you should be able to as well--'", he suddenly stopped. "'That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!!", he yelped as he tackled the little dragon Kira with a hug, grinning madly. "Kira!" After being shouted at Yui felt bad for about hurting the boy but someone else hugging Kira WAS NOT ON! She went towards him grabbing Kira wiht all her might to be only fall onto her knees for trying. Kira, who ddn't mind being hugged, didn't even try to make 'a run for it.' "Kira! Your my familiar why can't you at least TRY to look like you don't want to be hugged by a stranger?" Yui picked herself up and wiped herself off before bowing. "Sorry!" "You're a Familiar Spirit mage? Cool! I've always wanted to meet one, I felt like learning it but...effort.", he chirped happily before it turned into a mumble, letting the little dragon out of his grasp so it could return to it's master. "Anyway, might as well introduce myself..I'm Tsukisasu, but my friends call me Sukie.", he spoke kindly as he rose, with his tail just swaying side to side behind him. Yui happy to see Kira back with her smiled. "I'm Yui and this is Kira!" Yui couldn't help but smile even more hearing that Tsukisasu seemed to be around about the same age as her. "Nice tail!" Yui giggled. "I can do something like that!" A puff of smoke appered as she grew feline features, "I guess you use Transformation Magic too!" "Y'eah, I do..'", he chuckled nervously as he thinks to himself, "That's stretching the truth...". He jerks a thumb up at the sheathed sword on his back, "I also use Sword Magic", he states rather proudly, sporting a fanged grin on his face, revealing his four, longer-and-sharper-than-normal canine teeth in the process as his tail continues to sway in rhythm. "I can use Light Magic FSM and Transformation but I know how to use a sword." Yui grabs the small sword and shows off while Kira looks around Tsukisasu looking for something. She lands on Tsukisasu's head. "She likes you!" I smiled once again. Yui giggles a little as Kira claws Tsukisasu a little. "Don't worry she's just making sure your safe to sit on!" He forces a smile but has a rather hilarious, crying expression with little tear rivers on his cheeks when the dragon claws his head, giving a thumbs up. "Anyway, I'm on a job, and the city I have to go to is like, 15 miles away. I don't suppose you wanna come with me? You can if you want, as long as this thing doesn't make me bald.", he says with a flat chuckle as he points at the blue dragon nesting on his poor head Yui laughs as she grabs Kira off Tsukisasu head. "That would be great and don't worry, Kira when she gets tired WILL go on my head," Kira almost looks like she is upset by her master's command. "Tsukisasu? Are you in a guild?" The question came out of Yui's mouth without thinking. "You don't have to tell me if you are part of a indenpent guild!" She waved her hands about blushes once more. "Or if you don't wanna speak about it in genral..." The last part she mumbled. "Actually, yeah I am in a guild, a big one for that matter", he chirps as he moves his hand to his left temple. Brushing his bangs up and over his head, he reveals a dark blue Fairy Tail guild emblem on his left temple, with a proud grin. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail, and one of it's toughest to be exact! I've been giving the alias or..title..epithet? Whatever, of The Blue Blade of Death b'ecause of my Magic and skill in battle, heheh'.", he exclaims with an excited demeanour. "Cool! I heard about Fairy Tail but I don't think that guild is for me since it seems a bit to chaotic" Yui smiled walking alongside Tsukisasu. Kira lands on Yui's head. "So Blue Blade of Death! What is this quest involving?" "Well...Basically I have to rid a town of a group of building-sized monsters, as the request says apparently. I decided to go alone because it sounds easy enough," he chatted calmly to the girl at his side as they walked, "but I never realised how damn far this town is!!", he groaned unhappily as his tail drooped to the ground. Yui grinned. "Don't worry Sukie! Me and Kira will keep ya entertained while we walk to the Town!" Yui then thinks about the building-sized monsters and shivered. "Me and Kira can help ya a lot as well!" Yui lied as the fact of building-sized monsters made her scared. She tired to ingore her feelings and walk on. "Well all right then!", he laughed as he peppy-stepped in front of her and started walking backwards, with his tail swaying left and right in rhythm with his steps. "Let's get GOIIIING!!!", he yelled both playfully and ecstatically as he bursts into a run don the path. "Mar Avus!", he recited, and what appears to be wings made of strange matter appear on his back and he takes into the air. "Hey! Can Kira carry you, or do you need to transform to fly? Either way, come on! Haha!", he yells back, clearly pepped up. "Kira can't carry me silly!" A puff of smoke and the feline feature gone was now replaced with elf-like features and fairy wings! "Slow down!" Yui smiled yelling playfully as Kira and Yui catch up to Sukie! "So then, 5 more miles? Peice of cake!" Yui bangs her head into a tree. "I should just look where I'm going..." Yui continues flying but her happy pace disappeared with the tree. Tsukisasu tries, visibly, not to laugh. He manages to control himself before he turns into a hyena due to laughter, and continues flying beside his new ally as they get into view of the town. The pair reach the skies above the town, and almost immediately the monsters are visible: huge, dark grey Wyverns! Dozens of them, attacking the buildings and the people of the town. "There they are, let's go!!", he calls as he disperses his wings and hurdles with almost psychotic speed through the air towards one of the Wyverns. Roaring with the spirit of battle as he falls, he draws his sword and yells out one of his spells, "Pinwheel Katana!!". Getting closer and closer, his body begins flip-spinning with his sword out like a saw blade with such speed, he is only a blur as he impacts the Wyvern and immediately brings it down with explosive force. He proceeds to leap off that Wyvern as he moves towards the rest. "Come on, Yui!", he actually laughs as he charges. Shocked by the size of the Wyverns Yui doesn't move but after a shout from Sukie Yui gets into gear. "Go Kira use your Wind Magic and if anyone is harmed get going with healing magic!" Yui commanded her Familiar and Kira set out to do her job. Still flying, Yui takes out her sword. "More Deman!" Yui commands making the Light Sword 'spell word anda huge light beam came shouting out of her sword and a Wyvern fell to the ground. Pround of herself Yui starts to get cocky by flying in and out of the way or the Wyverns. "''More Velman!" ''Another Wyvern went down but two Wyverns were hot on her tail chases her. "Welp Sukie, Kira!" She screamed as she weaved in and out, barely dodging the attacks. "'I gotcha covered!", Tsukisasu voiced out to Yui as he flew into the path of the Wyverns. "Dark Arrow Strike!!", he yells as a beam of darkness flows into the sky and explodes, releasing thousands of arrow-like constructs of darkness down onto the flock of Wyverns all over the town, damaging but not defeating them. "Yui, combine our attacks", Tsukisasu commanded as he charged Darkness into his hands. Yui nods as she flies up in the sky taking out her sword once more. Kira heals Yui making her stronger for the attack. More Deman''!". As Tsukisasu gets beside Yui and puts his arm up against hers, aligned, he recites his spell, "'''Evil Explosion!!". The darkness bursts out of his hand and combies with Yui's light spell, forming a super-attack. The combination spell impacts a Wyvern, and throws it explosively into three more Wyverns behind it as they all crash into a nearby field and slide along the ground, defeated. "There's still ten more, and they are in a group..I have an idea, but you have to stay here, Yui, got it?", he stated, panting ever so slightly. Yui stared at you angry. "Hey I can fight I mean look what I did... if you ingore the fact that I nearly died! But still! Come on Suckie! I'm nineteen I can take care of my self!" Kira almost nods agreeing with her master. "Niel..Wielg..Mion..Derse..Elcantaeus..", he muttered the ominous words with an eerie vocal tone as a tomoe-like matter engulfs his hands, and his body begins to shimmer golden, and the Wyverns reach within 10 feet from him with their jaws wide open, going for the kill. "Sukie!" Kira moves forward towards you using Wind Magic to attack the Wyverns. "Kira!" The Wyverns contuie heading for Sukie. Kira continues to hit the Wyverns before falling because of a Wyvern. "KIRA!" "...I'm sorry, guys, don't hate me for this!", he says calmly as he uses his Territory Magic to teleport them outside the town. His body illuminates with a golden aura that can be seen shining, even from where Yui and Kira were teleported to. Moving his arms into the correct position as he glows even brighter, "YAGDO RIGORA!!!!", he screams out as the entity is summoned and releases an absolutely colossal explosion of energy that forms into a pillar, destroying half the city almost, and every last Wyvern around Tsukisasu. Yui, scared and shocked by how much power he used. "He over did it!" Yui said as she looked a the town. A squack from Kira, who was perfectly in Yui's hands, showed her argeement to her masters statement. Yui almost smiled even though. "He over did it! The rumours of Fairy Tail seem even more true now!" Yui started to giggle but then it became a laugh. "Oh my god!" She hicuped and then blushed. "I guess it's time to go to your guild right?" Yui asked still bushing. "I..realised that one half of the town..was abandoned, so that's why I..led them there and used that spell...hehehee..", he pants out as he flops on his back with spiral (@.@) eyes, groaning. "Just gimme a few minutes to catch my breath, my god I used less power than I intended, but it still got the job done. We'll go back to my guild soon." "Sukie!" Yui swoop over to the boy and brings him to ground level. "You okay? You don't look it." Kira comes over using Healing Magic but it doesn't do much other than take away some scratches. Yui sits down next to him almost smiling once more.. "I'm fine, don't worry", he chimes as he gets up, ruffling her hair. "Now whaddya say we go back to Fairy Tail and get you signed up", he chirps as he beams a smile at her, offering her a hand to get up. Yui grabs you hand getting you. "Sure Partners?" Kira sits on your head squawking happly. "Partners.", he says charmingly with a warm grin as he pulls on her hand, with a similar appearance to a handshake. ~ - ~ - END OF CHAPTER - ~ - ~ Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe